In prior art ignition systems, it is known to sense secondary ignition voltages for purposes of misfire detection by means of a probe or cylindrical conductor capacitively coupled to an ignition conductor in the secondary winding circuit. See, for example, the U.S. Pat. 5,376,886 to Shimasaki et al., and the patents referred to therein.